


игра предпочтений

by olouharold



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basketball, High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olouharold/pseuds/olouharold
Summary: - Эй, сеттер, или кто ты там, сюда!- У нас нет сеттера, мистер Ли, а я центровой.- Мне плевать, я баскетболистам в нянечки не нанимался.Или АУ, в котором Минхо становится куратором баскетбольного клуба и не жалеет.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	игра предпочтений

Боже, зачем я только согласился, думает.

Голова раскалывается от стука мяча об пол, духоты и запаха пота. Кружится еще немного, возможно, от того же, а может от кое-какой персоны, отбивающей мяч и ловко забрасывающей в кольцо.

— Хён, хё-о-он! — голосит Чонин.

За Минхо он бегает уже дня три, чем успешно ему поднадоел. Раньше любимый всеми душой и сердцем младший брат превращается в букашку, которую вдруг увидел на подушке в своей кровати и ее хочется прихлопнуть. Сравнение, кстати, как нельзя кстати подходит.

— Не буду я вашим куратором, отвянь. — он потирает виски и отмахивается, словно от надоедливой мухи. Чонин по законам жанра должен был улететь, испуганно поджав хвост, но он напирает только больше.

— Ну мы не сможем выйти без куратора на национальные, хё-он. — он виснет на руке, открывающей ключом дверь в кабинет, и не дает ее провернуть. С ростом и шириной плеч у него и силы прибавилось знатно, теперь Минхо оттолкнуть его стало труднее. — Ну чего тебе стоит? Постоишь немного, посмотришь, ну? И в Сеул!

— Во-первых, отцепись от моей руки, пожалуйста. — более спокойно говорит он и дожидается, когда Ян уберет руки. — Во-вторых, торчать на ваших тренировках до девяти вечера? Увольте.

Чонин затихает и виновато чешет затылок. Минхо на этот жест не обращает особого внимания и заходит, наконец, в свой кабинет. Прохладный воздух заставляет поежиться и поскорее закрыть окна, про которые он совсем забыл, когда торопился на совет педагогов. На котором, кстати, обсуждали баскетболистов и их «успехи» в учебе, отчего пришлось немного, да побеспокоиться о месте в школе своего младшего брата, который, кстати, притих почему-то.

— Ах, да. В-третьих, мы итак в Сеуле.

Чонин потирает затылок снова. И все еще улыбается. Хотя, улыбка с его лица не сползает, кажется, даже во сне.

— Так, это… тренировки у нас иногда до одиннадцати. — говорит он и запоздало понимает, что сейчас ляпнул.

Не ново, думает Минхо. Младший говорит прежде чем думает постоянно, из-за чего значительная часть его просьб в итоге не выполняется, а его планы летят в тартарары.

— Нини, смог? — чужой голос заставляет вздрогнуть успевшего сосредоточиться на проверке конспектов студентов Минхо.

Он оторвал взгляд от тетрадок и чуть не выронил ручку, когда посмотрел на дверь. В проеме стоял высокий парень, улыбался и смотрел на Чонина, который, кстати, активно пытался показать ему свалить скорее, но оказался, видимо, непонятым, потому что парень почти сразу перевел взгляд с него на удивленного Минхо.

— Ой, сенсей, и вы тут? Как неловко получилось.

— Мы не в Японии, Хван Хёнджин. — Минхо зло сверкнул глазами в сторону брата и от греха подальше вернулся к разглядыванию тетрадок.

Глупо было признать, что ему — взрослому и состоявшемуся двадцативосьмилетнему преподавателю, до дрожи в коленках Хёнджин нравился. Чувствовать себя педофилом — удовольствие не из самых приятных, особенно, когда влюбился в своего ученика и совсем не хотел разложить его на ближайшей парте. Скорее, наоборот.

М-да, ну и стыд.

Чонин свалил из кабинета с такой скоростью, с которой, наверное, даже мяч не вел, а Хёнджин вот задержался. Выпустил друга вперед, оглянулся на преподавателя и, дождавшись, когда тот посмотрит в ответ, подмигнул. Будь у Минхо зрение на одно деление хуже, пропустил бы, и лучше уж да.

//

Размышлял он недолго. Чонину соврал, что всю ночь думал, на самом деле решение пришло в ту же минуту, как дверь за учениками закрылась. Он тогда долго пытался унять свою разбушевавшуюся фантазию и к своему стыду сразу же решил, что будь, то будет, и едва не побежал к тренеру, но попросил его пока не сообщать игрокам о своем согласии. Крис лишь пожал плечами и согласился не за просто так.

Идти с бутылкой коньяка в сторону спортивного зала было для него до того странно, что он было подумал, что не проснулся еще. Во-первых, алкоголь запрещен на территории школы, а, во-вторых, даже приближаться к этому рассаднику феромонов молодежи и обители «приятных» запахов он не планировал еще ближайшую вечность. Но, переступив порог здания, он понял, что пути назад, к сожалению, нет.

— Минхо-хё-он! — привычно растягивая приставку, на весь зал закричал Чонин и побежал к нему навстречу, едва не сбив с ног. Прикоснувшись телом к его животу, сразу почувствовал неладное и опустил голову туда, где, предположительно, была «спрятана» бутылка, и подергал бровями. — На свидание, что ли, пришел?

— Дошутишься, уйду. — строго ответил он и отлепил от себя надоеду.

Стараться идти ровно и не смотреть на игроков (одного конкретного) оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, и все же не сдержался: кинул быстрый взгляд к кольцу на другом конце зала и безошибочно наткнулся на острый, испепеляющий ответный взгляд. Тело передернуло мурашками, хотелось сгореть от стыда, держался он с огромным трудом.

Свист скользящей о лакированный пол подошвы, стук мяча, свисток тренера и гомон голосов создавали убийственную какофонию звуков, голова, кажется, разрывалась на части. Крис устало потирал виски, и вдруг захотелось повторить его жест — болело неимоверно сильно. Минхо успокаивал себя тем, что с это с непривычки, и со временем будет легче.

— Если думаешь, что голова болеть перестанет, мечтай. — хохотнул рядом Крис, и Минхо передернуло. За тренером их баскетбольной команды экстрасенсорных способностей он раньше не замечал и предпочел думать, что тот судит по своему опыту. — Позови Хёнджина, пожалуйста.

Спасибо, друг, спасибо, думает Минхо и вдох делает поглубже. А потом еще с минуту думает, как его назвать от внезапного и необъяснимого ступора. В итоге кричит:

— Эй, сеттер, или кто ты там, сюда!

В ответ ему по спортзалу раздается громкий хохот, а Хёнджин, поймав его взгляд на себе, выходит вперед и направляется в их с Крисом сторону.

— У нас нет сеттера, мистер Ли, а я центровой. — улыбается он и, честное слово, Минхо вот-вот грохнется в обморок прямо тут.

— Мне плевать, я баскетболистам в нянечки не нанимался. — он складывает руки на груди и упорно игнорирует то будоражащее чувство, когда Хёнджин проходит мимо и оставляет за собой приятный шлейф из запахов.

Запах пота ему еще никогда так не нравился. Ну, или не нравился вообще.

//

Хёнджин играл красиво. Бежал по скрипучему полу быстро, умело вел мяч, вытягивался стрункой в прыжке и ловко забрасывал в кольцо с любого расстояния. Минхо старался не смотреть, но взгляд возвращался к нему с завидной частностью. Рассматривать широкие плечи, переливающиеся под кожей мышцы и красиво играющую жилку на шее было стыдно и неприлично, а глотать при этом слюни — тем более, но ничего с собой поделать он не мог. Особенно тогда, когда парень смотрел на него в ответ, повиснув на кольце, и зачем-то подмигивал.

Ребята оказались неожиданно хорошими игроками, и пара тренировочных матчей с соседними школами и баскетбольными секциями отлично это показали. Минхо успел привыкнуть к шуму и запахам, узнал некоторых учеников, у которых ничего не вел, познакомился с тренерами и кураторами других команд и даже получил прибавку к зарплате за то, что теперь занимал дополнительную должность. Единственное, к чему он привыкнуть все никак не мог — постоянное внимание к своей персоне.

Он еще с подросткового возраста часто ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Красивый, подтянутый, умный, когда надо и глупый, когда получается, он располагал к себе и одноклассников в школе, и студентов разных курсов в университете, и собственных учеников, но внимание одного единственного перекрывало все на свете.

— Ты не устал? — заботливо интересуется Чонин, а сам потом обливается и подтирает лоб низом майки. Странно, что от него этот жест вообще никак не воспринимается, но вот, на фоне брата, стоит Хёнджин и вытирает лицо воротником, лишь слегка оголяя полоску кожи на животе, и перед глазами Минхо уже плывет.

— В порядке. — вяло отвечает он и утыкается лицом в тетрадки, которые притащил с собой, чтобы управиться с работой быстрее. Сегодня, наконец, короткий день, а значит, чем быстрее он закончит всю работу, тем быстрее сможет расслабиться.

Уджин давно звал его в кино или бар, но пить он совсем не хочет, и не пил уже довольно-таки долго, так что от этого он отказывается почти сразу. А вот в кино сходить можно, тем более, Уджин берет с собой свою девушку, значит, можно сесть отдельно от них и хорошо провести время в фактическом одиночестве.

//

На улице темнеет удивительно быстро, и в восемь уже темень непроглядная, да еще и холодно, а он, проспав с утра, не взял с собой что-то потеплее кардигана. Кутаясь в тонкую ткань от пробирающего насквозь ветра, он едва не бежит к парковке, где его должен ждать Уджин, и почти врезается в кого-то.

Кто бы мог подумать, Хёнджин собственной персоной.

Минхо раздраженно фыркает и отворачивается от довольного лица и растянутых в ухмылке пухлых губ. Не смотри, не смотри же, думает.

— Сэнсэй, ты не замерз? — говорит тот абсолютно невозмутимо, умело игнорирует кинутый в свою сторону злой до обращения взгляд и остается стоять ровно до тех пор, пока в живот не прилетает слабый удар кулака. — Эй, учеников бить нельзя. Да еще и на территории школы!

Деланное возмущение совсем не выглядит естественным, как и все, в принципе, когда-либо сказанное Хёнджином в его сторону, начиная от «конечно, я все сделал, только дома забыл», заканчивая «классная задница, сэнсэй».

Минхо передергивает, щеки краснеют.

— А с учителями не заигрывают. В классе и при всех. — фыркает он и собирается уже уйти, завидев вдалеке знакомую машину. Но, не успевает он и шаг сделать, крепко сжатая ладонь дергает за предплечье, и Хёнджин наклоняется ближе. Дышит губами в губы, облизывается и хищным взглядом прожигает растерянного перед ним Минхо.

— А что, наедине можно?

Минхо не помнит себя и даже не пытается собраться по кусочкам в исходное положение, когда на экране перед ним в любовной сцене остервенело целуется парочка, а уджинова рука «незаметно» поглаживает бедро его пассии. В прошлом, когда Ли произносил это вслух, оставалось бежать и прятаться, и хоть Уджин «просто не мог найти ту самую», к каждой своей девушке он относился до того трепетно, даже если отношения не сулили никакой развязкой. Даже если на одну ночь. Минхо даже завидовал.

Сосаться на экране не переставали, а у Минхо не переставало сосать под ложечкой. Горячее дыхание на губах все еще ощущалось слишком остро, и он, проклиная себя за несобранность, тряс головой. Мысли не выметались, ощущения тоже, а возбуждение тугим узлом стягивало живот.

Стыдно было в почти тридцать течь, как сучка в марте, от одной только крепкой хватки на руке, да дыхания на губах.

//

В спортзале Минхо себя комфортно не чувствовал никогда, а сегодня — и подавно. За окном моросил дождь, периодически усиливался и бил тяжелыми каплями по стеклам и его нервам. Он закипал с каждым новым звуком, а скрип подошв окончательно выбивал из колеи — хотелось спрятаться под трибуной на школьном стадионе и уснуть. Ночью поспать он так и не смог. С бара пришел никакущий уже под утро, подремал час и еще минут двадцать стоял под ледяным душем, даже не удосужившись прокрутить вентиль горячей воды. Отсюда и чихал, и голова трещала неимоверно, еще и Хёнджин этот.

Бегал, прыгал, закатывал рукава футболки на плечи на манер Чанбина и то и дело посматривал в его сторону. Коситься начал уже не только Крис, но и дружная половина секции. Один Чонин гонял себе спокойно мяч и в ус не дул, что происходит вокруг.

— Я отойду. — коротко бросает Минхо, не выдержав давления звуков. Крис коротко кивает и, будто специально, свистит в свисток.

Ужасное расположение духа не сулит ничего хорошего, в особенности не предрасполагает к общению. Однако, как только он усаживается на диван в лаборантской, дверь тихо скрипит и медленно открывается на манер какого-нибудь тупого ужастика. Он даже начинает надеяться, что оттуда сейчас вылезет какой-нибудь монстр, и, в принципе, далеко не уходит. Показывается черная макушка, за ней настороженный, до костей продирающий взгляд.

— Я зайду? — говорит Хёнджин, и его слова набатом бьют по вискам.

Не в силах спорить, Минхо кивает и прикрывает глаза. Предпочитает откинуться головой о спинку дивана и даже не подозревает, какой эффект этим необдуманным действием оказывает на студента.

— Минхо? — говорит он громче и увереннее, голос слышится совсем рядом. В прочем, даже это не заставляет его раскрыть хотя бы один глаз.

— Я тебе не Минхо, а мистер Ли. — бормочет он и медленно начинает погружаться в дремоту под тихий, ласкающий уши голос.

Нестерпимо хочется сжать член в руке от того, как все внизу скручивается в приятной истоме. Он еле сдерживает себя и старается притвориться мертвым. А потом чувствует ледяные мурашки по всей коже, теплое дыхание на податливо раскрытой шее и широкую ладонь на бедре.

Он хочет встать, оттолкнуть приличия ради, не потому, что хочется, а потому, что учитель, вроде, и приличным был до недавних пор. Для учеников, как минимум.

Но тело не шевелится, то ли ослабевшее от полудремы и приятной ласки, то ли от сдавливающих бедра ладоней. Мышцы начинают дергаться, как от тока, становится совсем плохо. Он твердеет почти моментально и дышит глубоко, молча жмурится и лишь сжимает плед на диванчике в кулаках. Судя по тихому хмыканью, его реакция не прошла мимо хёнджиновых глаз.

— И что, даже не оттолкнешь, Минхо? — шепчет на ухо и на пробу широко лижет раковину. Минхо морщится от того, как неожиданно приятно это оказалось. — Ну же, не трахать мне мертвое тело, в конце концов?

Как по щелчку глаза распахиваются, и Минхо рывком выпрямляет спину, цепляясь за окольцевавшие ляжки ладони.

— Ч-че? Кого трахать? — едва не кричит он, и рот тут же зажимают ладонью.

Хёнджин ведет носом от уха, по скуле и вниз, к шее, целует невесомо и дует. От щекотки Минхо начинает зажиматься.

— Тебя трахать. Или уже не хочешь?

Минхо в ответ только мычит, с трудом получается разомкнуть губы, но сказать он ничего не успевает. Соленые пальцы погружаются в рот, давят на язык и оттягивают челюсть вниз. Хёнджин смотрит в упор, играется, большим пальцем левой руки давит на внутреннюю сторону бедра, совсем рядом с пахом, отчего начинают дрожать ноги. Напряжения поза мешает расслабиться, а в три погибели склонившийся над ним ученик только ухмыляется своей фирменной и подмигивает, снова присосавшись к шее.

Выгнутый в спине, податливо разводящий коленки в стороны с натянутой брючной тканью на пахе, с раскрытым ртом пальцами, оглаживающими язык и щеки изнутри, Минхо чувствует себя последней шлюхой. Глаза слезятся от накатившей волны ранее неизведанного возбуждения: такого у него не было никогда.

Хёнджин, словно бы занимался этим всю жизнь, умело ласкает кожу языком. Кусает ключицы и не стесняется оставлять отметины в самых видных местах, про себя понимая, что делает, более того, делает это нарочно. Он медлит и не собирается пока что касаться мест интимнее, чем близ паха, и вынимает мокрые пальцы из влажного горячего рта, обтирая их о чужую щеку.

— Все устраивает? — будничным тоном, словно ничего не происходит, спрашивает он.

Минхо сходит с ума, прогибается сильнее, елозит задницей, стараясь напороться на руку, и бессильно сжимает кулаки теперь уже на хёнджиновой форме. Сил нет разговаривать, он возбужден до предела и, кажется, кончит, едва его коснуться не через грубую ткань.

— Ну?

Изнывая, всхлипывая, Минхо отрицательно машет головой в стороны и тянется к чужим губам за поцелуем, но мажет по щеке, от досады захныкав сильнее прежнего. Хёнджин ухмыляется. Просовывает руки подмышками, тянет разомлевшее тело вверх и резким движением садится на место Ли, роняя того к себе на колени.

Минхо прижимается спиной к широкой груди и разводит ноги настолько, насколько позволяет ткань, сгибает их в коленях и упирается носками в пол.

— Хённджин. — хнычет он, сопит и все пытается поймать своим ртом чужой. Безрезультатно.

— Перестань строить из себя сучку, Минхо, ты не в том положении. — и, словно в подтверждении, язвенно лыбится, указывая пальцем вперед.

Становится тошно и до боли хорошо одновременно. В небольшом зеркале, заставленном побрякушками и обклеенном наклейками, он хорошо видит свое лицо и то, как соблазнительно движутся пухлые губы по его ушной раковине, как нижняя почти скользит, уже обсохшая, и как широкая ладонь ложится на его пах.

— Проси, сэнсэй.

Минхо унизительно хлюпает носом и вот-вот заплачет от удовольствия. Слишком, это слишком хорошо.

Последние крупицы здравого смысла растворяется в воздухе в тот момент, когда он сползает с широко разведенных хёнджиновых колен и стукается своими о деревянный пол, поворачивается торопливо и, доверчиво глядя в горящие глаза напротив, котенком трется щекой об ощутимое возбуждение.

Хван утвердительно угукает. Видимо, поведение учителя его раззадоривает, и, пусть признаться — значит переступить через свою какую-никакую гордость, Минхо с ним полностью согласен.

Он торопливо поднимает свободную майку вверх, облизывается и с нескрываемым обожанием скользит взглядом по прессу, после, наклонившись, повторяет жест языком: соленая от пота кожа приятно, правильно ощущается во рту, руки плавно поднимаются по талии вверх, и обоим хочется застонать в голос.

— Поднимись, ну. — сквозь дрожь в голосе просит Минхо и тянет спортивки с бельем на себя, и так и застывает, когда массивный член ударяется головкой о влажный от его же слюны живот. Хёнджин сдержанно стонет, и хочется вторить ему, коснуться себя, сжать в кулаке свое возбуждение и просто кончить, в конце концов.

Он действует привычно молча. Язык отказывается ворочаться, он напоминает себе безвольную куклу в руках кукловода — делает все сам, но им будто манипулируют, словно марионетку дергают за веревочку. Тяжесть головки как нельзя правильно ощущается на языке, рот он раскрывает шире и впервые радуется тому, что его школьные годы прошли не скучно — заглатывает почти полностью. Даже не давится.

— Блять, вау. — только и может выдавить из себя Хёнджин. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана — смотреть невозможно — и сжимает растрепавшиеся влажные от пота волосы на затылке Минхо, давит, просит глубже и сам не замечает, как начинает остервенело подмахивать бедрами. Перед глазами плывет даже с прикрытыми веками.

Минхо не сдерживается, одной рукой продолжая мять кожу живота, второй спускается вниз и спешно растягивает брюки. Пара касаний, особенно глубоко заглотил, и он кончает, выстанывая что-то неразборчивое. Глотка сжимается вокруг Хёнджина, но тот, озверевший, начинает подмахивать сильнее. Пальцы крепче оттягивают волосы и снова насаживают, так, что Минхо начинает со свистом дышать через нос и давит в себе порывы зареветь, как позорная малолетка.

Перепачканные в сперме пальцы тянутся вверх и, повторяя недавний жест Хёнджина, скользят по чужой щеке. Даже с членом во рту Минхо умудряется победно ухмыльнуться, когда на лице Хвана явно красуется непонимание. В прочем, он быстро отметает все лишние эмоции в сторону.

То ли разозлившись, то ли раззадорившись, он толкается так глубоко, что глотка начинает сопротивляться. Минхо кашляет и размазывает выступившие сопли по лицу. Сдержать слезы тоже больше не получается.

— Пидор.

Минхо возвращается в привычное расположение духа так резко, что Хёнджину начинает казаться, будто все, что сейчас здесь было — сон, не больше. Учитель вытирает влажными салфетками лицо, рассматривает шею в зеркале и едва может скрыть от Хвана довольную улыбку. Хоть и придется получить люлей от всех, кого он еще встретит сегодня в школе, если не поспешит ретироваться, отметины ему нравятся.

Он проводит по красным пятнам пальцами и давит подушечкам сильнее на особенно бордовые, и забывает до конца вытереть лицо. Вспоминает о своей оплошности только тогда, когда его рывком разворачивают к себе и лижут зачем-то подбородок. Все становится ясно, когда Хёнджин, наконец, целует его впервые за все время и делится горькой слюной из-за вкуса собственной же спермы.

— Вкусно. — и облизывается, чертяга, довольствуясь вновь раскрасневшимся хёном.

— Извращенец. — Минхо шипит, разворачивается на пятках и планирует ретироваться, но резко застывает от чужих слов.

— Хён, пошли на свидание?


End file.
